Dark Angel
by Mad Mistress of Death
Summary: Upon “waking”, I realized three things: 1 I was dead. 2 I never felt more alive than I did at that moment. 3 I was thirsty.


**A/N: This may only be a one-shot, but if I'm bored and in a twilight mood I'll add more chapters to it. Please let me know what you think, and thoughts that you have about me continuing it. **

I stumbled my way through the people at the party. To say that I was a bit tipsy would be the understatement of the year. Someone on the staircase shouted out something about the Sharks, our school mascot. I threw my fist up in the air and yelled "yeah" loudly along with everyone else in the room. With a crowd this drunk, the guy on the stair case could have just dissed our team, and we couldn't care less. We were in the sprit to agree.

I spotted my friend Brianna sitting down on a bench with her boyfriend crying in her arms. I let out a giggle-snort. I always found emotional drunks funny. Don't ask me why. I rolled my ankle in the process of trying to get to her.

"Hey Bri," I interrupted myself to burp. Loudly. "I'ma gonna goez 'at away." My hand felt really light when I lifted it to point to the door. My eyes grew wide and a smile came to my face as I watched it wave around in the air. It had to be lighter than air. It was… fascinating.

"Alrighty, Mandy." Bri beamed her bright white smile at me. Then she turned back to her over emotional boyfriend, "Say 'byebye' to Mandy, Josh." Josh's big watery blue eyes instantly looked up at me. He suddenly jumped up. In the state of my brain not fully functioning as fast as it normally does, his speed looked humanly impossible and I had not time to react as he in gulfed me into his huge bear hug.

"Andy, I love you, man. I love you." My muttered response was muffled into his beer smelling shirt. He didn't let go of me. "Um, Andy, why do you have boobs?" I managed wiggle free of his hold and lightly pushed him away.

"That would be because, _hiccup_, I'ma gr-girl. And my name's Mandy. " I giggle-snorted. Again. Poor Josh looked like he was shocked. He slowly sat down back next to Bri. Then something flashed across his face.

"Oh, you're Mandy! Sarah's-"

"Bri." My friend corrected.

"Right, right. Bri's best friend." He stood up again and gave me another bear hug. "Mandy, I love you, girl. I like you better than all my ex-girlfriend's best friends. You are an awesome girlfriend's best friend." He pulled away from me and complete seriousness was planted firmly on his face. "You should so totally get an award for that. And a trophy." He jumped up on the bench where he was sitting at. That guy really needed to stop moving at super power speeds, because it was making my head spin.

"Everybody, everybody, can I have your attention." The room quieted and looked at him. "I just wanted you all to know that my girlfriend, Amy,"

"Bri!" She corrected again.

"Will you stop pestering me woman?! Anyway I wanted you to know that my girlfriend, Bri, her best friend is the best, best friend a guy can have for his girlfriend. To Mandy!" he took a drink from his cup.

The room was filled with a mixture of my name being shouted and 'yeahs!'. I felt blood rush to my face. The room suddenly got really hot and I had to force my way out through the door.

Once I was outside I spotted a crowd of people shouting and cheering. I pushed my way through the people to see what was going on. Two boys were fighting. Both of them had broken noses. Every time someone threw a blowing punch the crowd would cheer. Someone was calling out bets. We were in the spirit for bloodshed.

I started to hum to myself as I left the party. I left my car at my house so it didn't raise any suspicion with my parents. Because I was there little angel. I didn't go out to parties and drink myself senseless. I started my days off with a two mile jog, went to school, made fairly good grades, taught younger girls ballet, went to my own dance classes, and the occasional school home games. GO SHARKS THE MIGHTY, MIGHTY SHARKS!! Right now, as far as they know, their little princess is sleeping in her bed, dreaming about handsome princes.

Well, they got the dreaming part down right. Right now, it's particularly about the handsome boy who's walking in front of me. Wonder what country he's going to rule in his future? The boy turned into an alley. As I walked by, I saw him leaning against a brick wall. He flashed me a heart melting smile.

"Where are you going at such a late hour?" His voice was intoxicating.

"Um… home?" I think I was going home, or was I going somewhere else? I felt like throwing up.

"All by yourself? Not very smart if you ask me. There are a lot of men who would take advantage of young pretty girls who are in such a fragile state as you are." I didn't notice that I was walking to him.

"I suppose you're right. Will you, sir, be willing to walk me home, and protect me from these dangerous men you speak of?" His smile grew bigger, more dangerous.

"I would be honored."

It had taken me a while to realize that we were walking in the wrong direction. When I gave him that information, he just shrugged and said that he had something to show me. When I asked him what it was after walking for a few more minutes he just smiled. Suddenly I knew that the handsome boy I was with had no intention of taking me home. We finally stopped in the forest that was on the outskirts of town.

The angel standing before me gave me a smile and started leaning towards me. He kissed me. He went from my mouth to my jaw line. Lingered a bit around my throat, where he inhaled deeply. Then from my throat to my shoulder. Down my arm to my wrist.

That's when the pain began. He bit me. I couldn't believe that he bit me. His teeth were razor sharp and were embedded deep within my arm. I couldn't help but scream. The teeth were suddenly gone and something flew in front of my face. There were sounds of a fight, but I didn't care about that.

The searing pain started in my wrist and slowly spread through my arm. My other hand was clutching it to my chest as I fell to the ground. I rocked back and forth biting my lip, enough to were it too started to bleed, trying not to scream. My arm felt like it was on fire, but my skin grew cooler against my right hand, I pasted out from the pain.

Whenever I regained conciseness I felt my heart started pounding faster and harder then pass out again. I was slightly awake when the burning reached my heart. With each beat I let out a cry of agony until the merciful blackness came again. The fire slowly burned my insides. Every time I woke up the burning would have spread to a different part of my body. It worked its way down my legs and through my right arm and up into my head. I even felt the burning in my eyes and ears. My heart beats started to slow down. And then, by all definitions in a medical book, I died. My heart stopped beating. But the burning didn't stop.

A new pain took over. I let out another cry of terror. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and tried to curl up into a ball. My whole body convulsed. Then again. And again. This was my new painful heart beat. I tried opening my eyes, but the bright light caused them to burn and the intensifying pain forced me to close them again.

My convulsing turned into slight twitches. The burning started to dull, or maybe it was just me getting used to the pain. My throat still burned, but that could be from me screaming. Other than that, I didn't feel anything. Not warm, nor cold. I wasn't tired, I wasn't hungry and I didn't feel weak. I slowly opened my eyes.

Upon "waking", I realized three things: 1) I was dead. 2) I never felt more alive than I did at that moment. 3) I was thirsty.


End file.
